Confesiones
by Cuma
Summary: "Tsukki... ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera gay?" Y así empezó la serie de confesiones de Tadashi, confesiones para los que amaba y a veces para si mismo.
1. Chapter 1

-0-

-0-

-0-

-Mamá…- Murmuró Tadashi como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

Afortunadamente su madre era bastante atenta y a pesar de estar cocinando una muy adornada tarta se dio la vuelta para hacerle saber a su hijo que le ponía atención.

-¿Qué sucede Tadashi? -Preguntó algo preocupada al ver la expresión de terror del chico.- ¿Todo bien amor?

-¿Podemos… podemos sentarnos?

La mujer caminó hacia su hijo y lo tomó de las manos guiándolo a la sala, donde se sentaron uno junto al otro. Tadashi no soltó las manos de su madre, por dentro tenía miedo de que al soltarla, jamás podría volver a sujetarlas.

-Tengo que decirte algo mamá… -Dijo nuevamente en voz baja.

Al hablar, las manos de su madre lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

-Yo…- Empezó a decir y su cuerpo lo traicionó, haciéndole llorar sin control y sacudirse.- Yo… soy gay, mamá.

La señora Yamaguchi lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y después sonrió. Tadashi sintió como las manos de su madre lo soltaron sólo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Por qué lloras hijo?- Dijo dándole besos por toda la cara.- Todo está bien, Tadashi, todo está bien.

El chico no podía dejar de llorar, atrapado en el abrazo de su madre se sintió seguro y también abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

-Gracias por decirme.- Susurró la señora.- No querría que sufrieras sólo…

Luego se separó e hiso que su hijo lo mirara a los ojos.

-Y no lo digo porque crea que es algo malo.-Limpió las lágrimas de su hijo.- Sé que hay chicos que sufren por no poder decirlo, ni siquiera a sus padres y no quiero que tú pienses que tiene que ser así. No quiero que jamás escondas cuando amas a alguien, menos de mí. Y si alguien cree que deberías hacerlo, el problema es esa persona y no tú.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Todo está bien hijo.

-0-

-0-

-o-

 **El formato de este fic es algo… light, muchos diálogos y capítulos cortos (lo siento, tenía que mencionarlo porque es una revelación para mi).**

 **Ok, este fic lo estoy escribiendo desde hace meses (como muchos otros) pero tengo la estúpida idea de no subir un fic a menos que lo tenga muy avanzado (casi terminado) y pues últimamente no me he dedicado en nada a escribir, así que tenía de dos… o dejar todo hasta que en algunos años me frustrara por no terminarlo y publicarlo O subirlo y dejar que la presión de los reviews (que espero haya) me obligue a terminarlo….**

 **Así que aquí está! Esta historia me emociona muchísimo, espero a ustedes les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

-0-

-Oye, Tsukki…- Llamó la atención del chico que estaba sentado en el suelo, al otro lado de la mesa, leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué sucede? -Sólo levantó la mirada un segundo para indicarle que tenía su atención y siguió con la mirada en la revista.

Tadashi puso el manga que leía en la mesa, a pesar de que ambos estaban sentados razonablemente cerca, se sentía a un mundo de distancia de su amigo.

-¿Qué… qué pasaría si yo fuera gay?

Tsukishima volvió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del castaño mirándolo con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué crees que tendría que pasar? -Preguntó sin saber en realidad como responder.

-No lo sé… Creo que… ¿Nada?

Ambos se miraban algo nerviosos. Tsukki no iba a negar que aquello le tomaba por sorpresa, aunque era más el hecho de que lo dijera en voz alta. Porque ciertamente, alguna vez pensó que quizá su amigo era, de hecho, gay. Mientras Yamaguchi moría de miedo, de pensar que Tsukishima lo tomaría mal y se alejara de él.

-Entonces no pasaría nada.- El rubio regresó la mirada a la revista.- Supongo que sólo pasaría que me equivoqué con mi teoría sobre ti y Yachi.

-¿Tienes una teoría sobre mí y Yachi? -Rio un poco.

-Todos la tienen.- Murmuró sin darle importancia.

Ambos siguieron con lo que hacían, o al menos fingiendo. Por la cabeza de cada uno pasaban mil pensamientos por segundo.

-Y bien… ¿lo eres? – Preguntó Tsukki unos minutos después.

-Uhm… Si.- No quería levantar la mirada del cómic.

-Oh.- Murmuró el rubio, también sin mirarlo.- Entonces no te gusta Yachi…

-Ahm… creo que no…

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio. Pero el corazón de Yamaguchi ya no latía tan agitadamente. Algo en el silencio de Tsukishima le tranquilizaba.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Tenía miedo… -Respondió Yamaguchi.

-¿De qué?

-De tu reacción… -Le miró tímidamente. - Que te molestara y… quisieras dejar de ser mi amigo…

-No seas ridículo Yamaguchi… -Respondió mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Quién más entendería mi sentido del humor? Además, eres mi único amigo.

Yamaguchi rio con fuerzas.

-No puedo perder al único Yamaguchi en un mundo lleno de Hinatas y Kageyamas.-Continuó sonriendo al ver su objetivo cumplido: romper la tensión y hacer sonreír a su amigo.

-Eres un pesado Tsukki.- Dijo el moreno entre risas.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

-0-

-Tsukki…- Dijo Yamaguchi acostado sobre la cama al ver a su amigo entrar a la habitación con un tazón de palomitas.

-Dime.-Se detuvo a mitad de la habitación que ya estaba a oscuras en espera de la película que estaban por ver.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que sea gay?

Tsukki levantó una ceja y lo miró desconcertado.

-… ¿Por qué debería tenerlo?

-Sólo es una pregunta…

-Creo que… uhmm… no, no lo tengo… y no veo porque tendría que tenerlo.

-¿No te incomoda? Que tu mejor amigo sea gay…

-Yamaguchi…- Le pasó el tazón de palomitas.- ¿De verdad estas esperando que tenga una opinión de ese tipo?

-No…

-Entonces deja de preguntar cosas absurdas.- Gruñó.- Ahora muévete para que podamos ver la película.

Yamaguchi rio un poco y se hiso a un lado, haciéndole espacio a Tsukishima en la cama. Cuando este se hubo acostado recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-¿Entonces está bien que estemos tan cerca? -Preguntó pasándole nuevamente el tazón de palomitas.

-¿Vas a intentar algo?

-¡No seas bobo Tsukki!

-El que dice cosas ilógicas aquí eres tú… AGH ¡No me abraces! Yamaguchi…

-¡No puedes decir nada! ¡Si te niegas a abrazar a tu amigo homosexual serás un homofóbico!

-No me gustaba el contacto físico, ni antes ni después de que supiera que eres gay, no hay nada homofóbico al respecto…

-Cállate Tsukki.- Se acurrucó sobre él.- Siempre dices que te molesta pero no parece ser de verdad.

El rubio suspiró y ambos miraron la película cómo siempre hacían.

La verdad era que ninguno de los recientes descubrimientos haría alguna diferencia en su relación. No le molestaba que Yamaguchi le abrazara, solamente si era él.

-Guchi.- Dijo cuándo el otro se notaba adormilado sobre su pecho.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que eres gay?

-Uhm… no estoy seguro…

Se quedaron en silencio fingiendo que veían la película, en esa misma posición de siempre.

-Quiero que sepas que… no me molestaba hacer estas cosas contigo antes y ahora nada va a cambiar…

-Tsukki…-Dijo cariñosamente y le abrazó más como respuesta.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Dios! He estado ocupada a morir! Empecé un nuevo trabajo y es bastante demandante…. Pero ya que me mude todo estará mejor.**

 **Siento que, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intento, los personajes están aún OoC… aunque sé que en secreto Tsukki es así con Yama *u* …. .. . . .**

 **En fin! Espero les guste este fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

-0-

-Chicos…- Dijo cuándo se reunieron fuera del club volver a casa.- Quisiera… quisiera decirles algo…

-¿Qué sucede Yamaguchi? -Preguntó Hinata con genuina curiosidad.

-Yo…- Estaba realmente nervioso, aunque decirle a su madre y a Tsukki había sido la parte más difícil, el enfrentarse a sus amigos más cercanos también requería valor.- Yo los considero como mi familia y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo de mi… y de todos, en realidad…

-Aw, Yamaguchi.- Sonrió Suga y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Es por eso que…-Continuó.- No quiero esconder esto de ustedes…

Todos lo miraron algo preocupados. Después de verle temblar sin control por varios minutos y balbuceando palabras inentendibles, finalmente logró decirlo.

-Y-Yo soy gay…

Nadie dijo nada.

-¡Ah-Ah!- Ennoshita fue el primero en reaccionar.- ¡Eso es genial! ¿No chicos?

-¡Eso es! -Gritó Tanaka y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¿E-Están bien con eso?

-¿Por qué no estaríamos bien? – Gritó Hinata y abrazó a su amigo.- Pero ¿Significa que no te gusta Yachi?

-No, no, no ¿de dónde sacaron eso? -Gritó Yamaguchi nervioso.

-No lo sé, era como bastante obvio… o eso pensamos…- Murmuró Daichi.

-¿Por qué crees que tendríamos un problema con eso?- Preguntó Kageyama.

-Bueno, porque… bueno…-Yamaguchi no sabía que decir.

-Si alguien tiene problemas con eso, sólo debes decirnos y les daremos una lección.- Tanaka siendo considerado a su manera.

-¡No dejaremos que nadie te haga sentir mal! -Noya se unió.- ¡Nos uniremos y acabaremos con ese pedazo de basura!

\- Nadie peleará con nadie.- Sonrió Suga y le dio un ligero abrazo al menor.- Pero en serio, si alguien tiene algún problema contigo, sólo debes decirnos…

-Gracias chicos.- Yamaguchi sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y con esa expresión miró a Tsukki.

En ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron al más alto.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Tsukki?- Preguntó Daichi.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Quieres agregar algo?

-Uhm…- Echó su mochila al hombro y empezando a caminar.- Me alegra que todos lo tomaran de la buena manera, detestaría tener que llevarme a Yamaguchi del club.

Todos lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Bien, yo pensaba que diría que salían.- Le dijo Suga en voz baja al capitán, quien asintió.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

**-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

-¡Yamaguchi! -La rubia agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención de su amigo, quien al verla se acercó a saludarla.

A pesar de que estuvieron en el gimnasio juntos, no habían tenido oportunidad de platicar.

-Yamaguchi, quería saber si tú me acompañarías a ir de compras este sábado.- Sonrió la chica.

El moreno la miró desconcertado.

-Yachi.- Dijo algo apenado.- Él que yo sea gay no significa que me vayan a interesar esas cosas de la nada…

La chica se puso roja como tomate y empezó a manotear nerviosa.

-No, no ¡no es por eso! Es sólo que… no habría alguien más con quien me sienta cómoda… -luego su imagen se deprimió.- ¡No quise ofenderte ni nada!

-No es eso.- Yamaguchi estaba nervioso también.- Sólo quería dejarlo claro, por si esperabas que también mi sentido de la moda incrementara mágicamente.

-¡Para nada!- Se inclinó para disculparse excesivamente.- ¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes… ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Kiyoko?

-K-Kiyoko… yo no creo sentirme cómoda, ella es tan seria…. yo creo que sólo le molestaría.- Las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca.

-No es que no quiera acompañarte, es que… creo que la compañía de Kiyoko sería más apropiada para esta situación… Pero si, ahm… está bien, puedo acompañarte…

-¡Lo siento Yamaguchi!- Volvió a inclinarse.- ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Oye Tsukki! -Le llamó el chico al verlo pasar cerca.

Para el rubio era extraño que Yamaguchi le pidiera acercarse a una plática entre él y la rubia, pensó que sería algo relacionado al club.

-¿Qué sucede? -Dijo secándose el sudor con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello.

-Yachi quiere que la acompañe de compras el sábado ¿quieres venir?

Tsukishima levantó la ceja.

-¿Ropa?

Y Yamaguchi encogió los hombros.

-V-Vamos Tsukishima.- Insistió la chica.- Veremos chicos lindos en la plaza comercial.

Ambos chicos la miraron desconcertados.

-Yachi.- Dijo Yamaguchi sin ocultar su risa.- Tsukki no es gay…

La cabeza de la mujer explotó en un sonrojo y segundos después se tiró al suelo para disculparse exageradamente.

-¡Lo siento tanto Tsukishima! Yo pensé que ustedes dos… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

-Kei, cariño ¿puedes llevar esto a casa de los Yamaguchi? -Era su madre pidiéndole un favor.

La casa entera olía a las galletas que la señora Tsukishima había estado preparando toda la mañana.

-Es un agradecimiento por la tarta que envió el otro día.- Sonrió al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su hijo.- ¿Vas para allá, no?

Tsukki suspiró y tomó el paquete en sus manos.

-Regreso más tarde.- Se despidió.

Era sábado y ambos acompañarían a Yachi de compras. Aunque en un inicio sólo irían los tres, al grupo se le añadió el pequeño chico pelirrojo y el rey malhumorado. No podía quejarse, al menos así no tendría que prestarle tanta atención a cualquiera de ellos y podría escabullirse con su mejor amigo por ahí.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó Tsukishima al llegar a casa de los Yamaguchi.

-¡Oh Tsukki! Hueles bien.- Sonrió su amigo al recibirlo en la puerta.

-¿Ah? -Probablemente era el olor a galletas que se había impregnado en su ropa.- Mi madre les envía esto.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Galletas!

Ambos chicos entraron para que el mayor saludara a la señora Yamaguchi y entregara el paquete.

-¿Van a una cita con sus amigos? -La mujer siempre sonreía tanto como su hijo.

-Algo así…

-¡Oh! ¡Que guapo te ves Kei!- Tomó las mejillas del chico, que le quedaba muy alto y las apretó.- Desearía que también fueras gay para que salieras con mi hijo.

-¡M-Mamá!-Reclamó Yamaguchi aterrado al ver a su madre asir a su amigo de esa forma.

Pero el rubio no se quejó ni se apartó. Sólo rio en respuesta a la mujer, aunque estaba un poco avergonzado.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **No tengo internet en casa :'c sólo puedo actualizar cuando vuelvo a casa de mis padres ;A; lo siento T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

-Tía, Akiteru…- Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la cocina de los Tsukishima mientras la señora preparaba la cena de los más jóvenes.

-Dime, corazón.- Respondió la mujer sin apartarse de lo que hacía.

-Me gustaría decirles algo… -Akiteru se encontraba sentado en la mesa alta, más cerca de su madre. Tadashi y Tsukki estaban del otro lado de la mesa, uno junto a otro.

Yamaguchi estaba bastante nervioso, los Tsukishima eran como su segunda familia, así que tenía razones genuinas para estar también nervioso.

El rubio le dio una palmadita en el hombro, alentándolo.

-Bien yo.- Continuó, ahora con una sonrisa, sintiendo el apoyo de su amigo.- Yo soy gay…

Al ver que ninguno de ellos reaccionaba se tensó un poco. Ambos -madre e hijo-, voltearon a ver al Tsukishima más joven, en busca de respuestas. Pero al ver que el otro no decía nada, Akiteru se aventuró a hablar.

-¿Y…? -Miraba a su hermano fijamente esperando que el chico continuara.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó confundido el de lentes.

-Oh ¿no iban a continuar con algo cómo "Yo también y somos novios"?

-No…-Los miró con una ceja levantada.

Todos miraban a Kei, incluso Tadashi. Pero la familia del rubio estaba bastante curiosa al respecto, pues la verdad sea dicha, todos ellos pensaban que Kei y Tadashi algún día saldrían del closet juntos para anunciar que se iban a casar -o algo así-.

-Oh, entonces es todo.- Concluyó la madre de los rubios.

Rodeó la mesa y abrazó cariñosamente al moreno.

-Me alegra que nos tengamos confianza para contarnos Tadashi.- Sonrió.- Somos tu familia también.

Akiteru se acercó también y pasó un brazo por el hombro del joven.

-¡Estoy feliz! -Sonrió y luego despeinó a su hermano con la otra mano.- Si llegan a casarse seré aun mas feliz.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Gruñó Tsukishima.

-No lo sé…

-0-

-0-

-0-

Gracias por sus reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

-Tsukki…- Murmuró Yamaguchi desde su lugar en el kotatsu y con la espalda recargada en la cama.

-Uhm.- Respondió desde la cama, donde leía un manga.

Tadashi se dio la vuelta para verlo más directamente.

-¿Te molesta que Akiteru piense que somos novios?

-La pregunta correcta es "¿cuándo no me molesta cualquier cosa que Akiteru haga o piense?".

-Eres muy duro con tu hermano.- Regresó su atención al puzzle que armaba sobre la mesa.

-Nah.- Gruñó.

-¡AJA! -La puerta se había abierto repentinamente y Akiteru se asomó sin avisar.- ¡Los he atrapado teniendo sexo!

-¿Ah si? -Murmuró Tsukki desde la cama, volviendo a leer el comic.

-¡Woah! ¡Tsukki, debiste decirme para poner más atención! -Rio Yamaguchi desde el suelo, moviendo otra ficha de su juego.

-Son unos pesados.- Dijo Akiteru entrando de lleno al cuarto y poniendo una bandeja con un pastel de fresas y té en la mesa.

-Si realmente nos encontrarás teniendo sexo ¿Estarías feliz?-Le preguntó su hermano.

-¡Mucho!

-No sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiche Akiteru… -Yamaguchi le ayudó a poner las cosas en orden.

-Que incomodo es escuchar eso… ¿Ves Yamaguchi? Por eso me molesta mi hermano.

-Sigo aquí ¿sabes? -Akiteru gruñó infantilmente. - ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser adorable?

-Nunca lo he sido…

-¡Claro que si!

-¡AH! ¡Claro que si lo eras Tsukki! -Añadió su amigo.

-¿Ven? -El mayor empezó a servir rebanadas de pastel para tres personas.- Por esta clase de cosas no puedo no verlos como potencial pareja.

-Cállate Akiteru.- Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó con ellos bajo el kotatsu.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

Tsukishima se removió en su cama de mal humor, tenía un largo rato intentando dormir, pero su amigo a su lado no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Yamaguchi?- Gruñó cuando el otro se movió bruscamente.

El pecoso apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

-Tengo curiosidad.- Preguntó inocentemente.- ¿Nunca has sentido atracción por algún chico?

-Ughh, no.- Respondió sin pensarlo.

-¿Y por alguna chica?

-Claro que no.

-¿Por algún ser viviente… no-extinto?

-Yamaguchi, no hay ninguna diferencia, todos los seres vivos pensantes me molestan.

-¿También yo?

-En especial tú.

-¡Que cruel!

-Duérmete Yamaguchi.

El pecoso volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura, como solía hacerlo desde que eran niños.

-¿Qué pasaría si Akiteru entrara en estos momentos y nos viera así?

-No hay forma de que hayamos hecho esto por tantos años y él no se diera cuenta.

-Y por eso nos molesta tanto.- Terminó de analizar la situación, sonriendo. -¿Te molesta que lo haga?

-Me molesta que Akiteru nos moleste.

-¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-No.- Dijo finalmente Tsukishima y Yamaguchi sonrió abrazándolo más.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo T_T lo siento muchísimo!**


	10. Chapter 10

-Yamaguchi… ¿Cómo pretendes que veamos la película si acaparas toda la cama?

El menor estaba, en efecto, hecho un ovillo en la cama, con una gran cobija sobre él sólo se veían sus ojos.

-Hace frio…- Se excusó.

-¿Y dónde quieres que me siente?

Yamaguchi no contestó, extendió sus brazos para hacerle entender que podía sentarse ahí con él, entre sus brazos.

-No voy a…- Respondió Tsukishima viéndolo con fastidio.

Después salió de la habitación para entrar de nuevo con otra cobija.

Pero Yamaguchi se había extendido y se negaba a moverse hasta que Tsukki aceptara sentarse en el lugar que le había dicho.

Con molestia, el rubio se sentó entra las piernas de su amigo e inmediatamente Yamaguchi lo abrazó, cubriéndolo con la colcha también.

-Esto es acoso Yamaguchi.- Gruñó.

-¡No lo es!-Respondió haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se apoyara en el suyo.

-Hm…-Suspiró y se dejó abrazar, intentando acomodarse.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Ya estoy a casi nada de escribir el final, estoy super emocionada!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Yamaguchi, si sigues en el celular entonces quítate de encima.- Llevaba un rato que su amigo se había acomodado sobre él -según- para dormir.

Esa pequeña costumbre que no se le quitaba desde que era niño y con la cual Tsukki había aprendido a vivir.

-Quiero una foto.- Se acomodó mejor y alejó el celular.

-De ninguna forma.- Gruñó el más alto e intentó apartar el aparato.

-Tsukki…

Sabía que el tono suplicante de Yamaguchi le iba a terminar de convencer. Había llegado a la resolución de que, cualquier habito que tuvieran como amigos desde antes de que Yamaguchi "saliera del closet", seguirían haciéndolo ¿por qué? Por qué el que Yamaguchi fuera gay no significaba nada, Yamaguchi no estaba enamorado de Tsukishima, y el rubio no iba a alentar estereotipos de que todos los tipos gays quieren con sus amigos al cambiar las costumbres -dicho sea de paso, algo extrañas para el resto- que compartía con el pecoso.

Así pues, si no iba a dejar de cambiarse de ropa frente a su amigo dormir, tampoco iban a dejar de dormir abrazados o acurrucarse juntos a ver una película.

Aunque a Tsukki le disgustaba el contacto físico, siempre parecía tener una curiosa excepción con respecto a Yamaguchi, dejándole entrar sin problemas a su espacio personal. Claro, su personalidad no le dejaba aceptarlo abiertamente, siempre tendría que pelear aunque al final el pecoso le terminara convenciendo de una forma u otra.

-Bien.- Murmuró y el pecoso sonriente se acomodó nuevamente y tomó la foto, sonriendo.

-Aw, esta es linda.- Sin decirle nada a su amigo sustituyó la foto anterior por esta nueva como fondo de pantalla.- Gracias Tsukki.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Estaba pensando si subir una actualización masiva de este fic, ya que los dos siguientes caps son sumamente importantes en la historia xD y no quisiera que dejaran de leerlos… Pero por otro lado .-. 5 caps son muchos para un día!**


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de hacer spoilers quiero pedirles que lean este cap y el siguiente completo, juro que todo lo que sucede en este capítulo tiene sentido en el siguiente! xDD

-0-

-0-

-0-

-Tsukki…-El chico que caminaba a su lado llamó su atención.

-Dime.

-Creo que me gusta alguien.- Murmuró apenado.

-¿Ah si? -Aquello definitivamente le llamaba la atención.- ¿Quién?

-Es… alguien del club…

-Oh…

Seguían caminando y Tsukki moría por saber y Yamaguchi por contarle. Pero su relación siempre fue algo cautelosa, así que siempre prefería dejar ir el tema de poco a poco.

-¿Quién? ¿Puedo saberlo?

-Creo… que Sugawara…

Tsukishima estaba algo sorprendido, pero no haría de ese tema un lío.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

-Oh...

En realidad, no estaba seguro de si sentía algo por el chico de cabellos platinados. Simplemente había tenido un sueño algo… romántico, con él y ahora no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Probablemente sin ese sueño nunca habría considerado que le gustara, menos aún alguien del club.

-¿Pero qué piensas de Suga? ¿Crees que es malo que me guste?

-No lo creo… Sólo es raro Yamaguchi.- Respondió aunque no sabía la razón.

-¿Porqué?

\- Es como… si yo dijera que me gusta Kiyoko.

-Demasiado raro.- Rio.- Tienes razón.

-Pero… supongo que, si tuviera que escoger a algún chico del club, supongo… sólo supongo que quizá Sugawara sería mi única opción… y eso es decir mucho.

-¿Si?

-Si, creo.

-Ya veo.- Murmuró.

-¿Piensas decirle?

-¿Para qué? -Sonrió Yamaguchi.

Siguieron caminando hacia la escuela y justo en la entrada Yamaguchi se volvió a dirigir a su amigo.

-¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto?

-No tienes que pedirlo.- Fue la única respuesta de Tsukki.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

-0-

-0-

-0-

Yamaguchi no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que había tenido con Tsukki en la mañana, y esa frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"Si tuviera que escoger a algún chico del club, supongo que quizá Sugawara sería mi única opción."

Su única opción ¿qué había de él? ¿Suga le llegaría a gustar más que él a su amigo?

Su estómago le dolía en una manera extraña. Era como un vacío, pero sentía que si comía algo lo vomitaría. Le molestaba tanto.

Y era porque Tsukki siempre había dicho que cualquier otra persona -hombre, mujer o lo que fuera- no la encontraría atractiva, y aun así, en ese momento declaró que de hecho, Suga podría ser una opción… ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Una opción por encima suyo!

Se dio cuenta que durante todo el entrenamiento no dejaba de mirar a Suga y podía sentir como su piel se erizaba cada vez que se acercaba a Tsukki. Detestaba sentirse así.

-Me voy a casa.- El entrenamiento había terminado. Se cambiaron en el salón del club en silencio y se suponía regresarían a casa juntos, como cualquier otro día.

El pecoso se adelantó sin decir nada más, dejando al rubio con el resto de los chicos.

-¿Todo bien con Yamaguchi? -Preguntó Suga.

Tsukishima gruñó como respuesta. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-Demonios, demonios.- Repetía entre dientes mientras caminaba a toda prisa por las calles que conocía perfectamente.

No cabía dudas, en el momento en el que Suga se acercó para darle una palmada en el hombro a Tsukishima sintió algo terrible emergiendo de él, y terminó por consumirlo cuando el peliplatino rio con fuerza por un comentario de Tsukki acerca de quien sabe que cosa.

No podía, Suga era su amigo y Tsukki también, a ambos los adoraba en distintos niveles, no podía, no debía sentir algo así cuando los veía juntos.

Estaba seguro de que no era por Suga, no le daban celos pensar en Suga con alguien más. Era Tsukki, le daba miedo que Tsukki terminara desarrollando alguna clase de atracción por alguien más.

Se detuvo con esa sensación de golpe en su pecho. Ese pensamiento que acababa de asaltarlo y que era bastante doloroso.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tsukki.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

-0-

-0-

-0-

"¿Todo bien?"- Era un mensaje de Tsukki.

"Si, sólo me sentía un poco mareado" -Respondió.

"¿Es por lo que platicamos esta mañana? ¿Por Suga?"

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio.

"Algo así"- Por supuesto que jamás le diría.

"¿Quieres que vaya a verte?"

"No, está bien"

No quería ver a Tsukishima, se sentía terriblemente mal.

Sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, cada vez que lo abrazaba y el otro le dejaba hacerlo. Todo aquello con lo que crecieron y que verían tan normal, sólo entre ellos ¿era una jugada para si mismo? ¿Estaba buscando satisfacer otra clase de necesidad al hacer eso? Tsukki le había dejado hacerlo… le dejaba hacerlo porque no esperaba que significaran algo más, aun cuando Yamaguchi se declaró gay, no dejó de hacerlo porque confiaba en él. Confiaba en su palabra de no ser ese estereotipo de "chico homosexual enamorado de su mejor amigo en secreto". Y ahora lo estaba traicionando.

Se tiró en la cama, había tenido unas ganas terribles de llorar desde que dejó la escuela y llegó a casa. Miró la foto que tenía de ambos en el celular y pudo sentir algunas lágrimas salir. Si Tsukki se enterara se alejaría, por destruir su confianza así…

Abrazó la almohada intentando buscar consuelo en ella. Quería a su mejor amigo ahí con él, para aliviar su ansiedad y calmar sus temores. Lo peor era que ni siquiera podría decirle la razón por la que estaba tan angustiado.

En ese momento alguien tocó a su puerta. Pensó que era su madre, así que no respondió y se quedó quieto por si entraba, fingiría que dormía. No quería que su madre le viera así. No quería ver a nadie en realidad.

Como supuso la puerta se abrió, cerró los ojos fuertemente y un momento después sintió una mano fría apartando los cabellos de su rostro. Sin duda no era su madre.

-Sé que no estas dormido.- Escuchó la voz de la persona a la que menos quería ver.- Hablamos hace dos minutos.

-¡T-Tsukki! – Le reprochó.- Pensé que eras mi madre.

-Y como no querías que te viera así, fingiste dormir.- ¿Había leído su mente?- ¿Estás bien?

Yamaguchi intentó limpiar sus ojos, quizá el otro no había alcanzado a ver las lágrimas que quedaron atrapadas entre sus pestañas. Y cuando llevó su mano a su rostro, el otro le sujetó de la muñeca.

-¿Has estado llorando?

-N-No.- Dijo instintivamente.

-No mientas, puedo verlo.

-Entonces no preguntes lo obvio.- Respondió con tono de reclamo y apartó su mano.

-¿Es por Suga?

Para Tsukki aquella era la respuesta más obvia. Pero Yamaguchi no podía decirle la verdad. Sólo asintió al momento en el que más lágrimas salían.

-T-Tsukki…- Gimoteó y el otro sintió el dolor de su amigo.

Sin decir nada extendió los brazos y lo atrapó en un abrazo. No había un momento en el que recordara haber abrazado así a Yamaguchi. Acarició sus cabellos castaños en un vago intento por confortarlo, pero parecía que sólo lo empeoraba, pues el otro hipaba violentamente contra su hombro, abrazándole como si quisiera desaparecer en él.

No sabía que decir. Quería decir algo para calmarlo, pero como siempre, cuando más necesitaba hablar, sólo se limitaba a darle ánimos en silencio. Se sentía el peor amigo del mundo.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios *-* de verdad que si no supiera que hay gente emocionándose cuando lee esto, probablemente no continuaría esforzándome por escribir xD

Así que gracias por tomarse unos segundos para escribir 3


	15. Chapter 15

**-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

-Hoy no vino Yamaguchi.- Murmuró Sugawara, cuando todos se encontraban en el gimnasio.- ¿Tiene que ver con lo de ayer Tsukishima?

El rubio bajó la mirada.

-Quisiera hablar contigo Suga.- Fue su única respuesta.

No podía hacer más por su amigo, deseaba tener el poder de hacer que Sugawara se enamorara de Yamaguchi, pero no podía.

-Yamaguchi…-Empezó a decir cuando salieron del gimnasio.- Está enamorado de alguien y no es correspondido… o eso creo…

-¿De ti Tsukishima?

-¿Por qué todos creen que Yamaguchi está enamorado de mí?

El peliplatino se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes de quien entonces?

-Si.- Respondió.- Pero Yamaguchi confió en mí, no puedo decirlo.

-Supongo que es alguien del club…

-Quizá…

-¿Por qué se iría ayer así si no es así?

-No importa quién sea.- Jugó con sus manos como sólo hacia cuando no podía controlar los nervios.- Crees que es incorrecto que… si Yamaguchi le dice a la otra persona… bueno…

-¿Quieres saber si estaría bien que Yamaguchi le confiese sus sentimientos a la otra persona?

-Aun sabiendo que probablemente la otra persona no siente lo mismo…

-Uhmm…- Sugawara se quedó pesando.

-No me gusta… Yamaguchi está sufriendo mucho y detesto verlo así… no sé qué hacer.

-¿Tú qué harías Tsukishima? Si Yamaguchi te dijera que te ama, aun sabiendo que tú no lo ves de esa manera ¿qué harías?

El rubio se mordió el labio. No era la persona adecuada para responder a eso, él daría todo por su amigo, si este estuviera enamorado de él probablemente terminaría cediendo sólo por no verlo sufrir ante el rechazo. En ese momento no lo alcanzaba a entender, pero Yamaguchi era tan importante para él que pondría su felicidad por encima de la suya.

-¿Qué harías tú Suga?

El peliplatino meditó un momento.

-Yo no podría aceptar sus sentimientos.- Parecía algo afligido.- Pero le haría saber que a pesar de que no me siento de la misma manera que él, lo estimo y quiero, aunque no sea de la misma manera que él… y que siempre me voy a preocupar porque él sea feliz…

Tsukishima miró al suelo, se sentía vencido.

-Creo que todos los del club harían lo mismo.- Continuó.- O quizá nos den la sorpresa y sea correspondido. Quizá sea bueno que él se le declare a la otra persona.

La atención del rubio volvió a su senpai.

-Porque sea quien sea la otra persona, se preocuparía por los sentimientos de Yamaguchi…

-…-No estaba seguro de que era la mejor respuesta, pero sonaba aceptable.

-Además, si es rechazado, tú seguirás a su lado ¿no es así? No será difícil para él si tú estás a su lado…

-He estado con él siempre… aún ahora él sufre y yo no puedo hacer nada…-dijo frustrado.

Quería hacer algo, quería volver a ser la única persona en dibujar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Yamaguchi y así no tener que preocuparse porque alguien más rompiera su corazón. Si tan sólo el pudiera…

-Tsukishima.- La voz de Suga le había sacado de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué sientes por Yamaguchi?

El peliplatino no apartaba la mirada del menor, analizando cada expresión.

-Él es mi mejor amigo.- Respondió con total seguridad.- Quiero que él sea feliz.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **WAAAA me alegra que haya gente interesada en este fic! Me encanta leer sus comentarios! De verdad, me motivan mucho para no abandonar todo ;A;**


	16. Chapter 16

**-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

-Oye, Yamaguchi ¿Cómo te sientes? -Sugawara se había acercado a él.

El pecoso se había sentado fuera del gimnasio, sólo se la había pasado viendo a los demás chicos practicar mientras él puso de excusa que no se sentía bien físicamente -cosa que no era tan mentira, ya que desde el día que descubrió sus sentimientos por Kei se había sentido decaído, aun así, no quería seguir faltando a clases.

-Estaré bien Suga.- Sonrió de vuelta, aunque se le dificultó un poco.

-Tsukki se veía bastante preocupado ayer... -Comentó sentándose a su lado.- Siempre está serio... ya lo conoces, pero ayer de verdad se veía distante... Parece que le hacías mucha falta...

-¿Tú crees?

Se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que había hecho preocupar a su amigo.

-Hasta que vino a hablar conmigo sobre algo...

De repente abrió los ojos, nervioso.

-¡No te preocupes! -Se apresuró al notar la expresión del menor.- Él no me dijo nada sobre alguien en específico... sólo estaba preocupado por ti...

Yamaguchi temblaba, si le había dicho que...

-Creo que Tsukki está enamorado de ti Yamaguchi...-Soltó Sugawara sin miedo o duda alguna.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Él se veía bastante afligido porque tú no estabas bien, de que tuvieras un amor no correspondido...

-Eso... eso no significa nada Sugawara... -Murmuró intentando desaparecer esa sensación de esperanza que amenazaba con surgir. - Sólo está preocupado porque soy su mejor amigo…

El peliplatino lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Es él?

Yamaguchi levantó la mirada, no estaba seguro de que hacer o decir.

-Es él.- Repitió, pero esta vez ya no era una pregunta.- La persona que te…

-¡No!-Gritó el pecoso y cubrió su propio rostro con las manos.- No lo digas.

Suga se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado a Yamaguchi así.

-¿Qué pensaran…- Dijo limpiándose el rostro, había empezado a llorar sin control.- qué pensarán todos? Que soy el triste chico homosexual enamorado de su mejor amigo y que vive frustrado… y que… que… -A medida que hablaba se quebraba más su voz-… porque es la verdad… y no lo sabía hasta ayer…

Se mordió el labio y Suga se inclinó a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Está bien Yamaguchi.- Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la del moreno.- Nadie pensará eso…

-Además…- murmuró.- además Tsukki… el creerá que toda nuestra amistad ha sido mentira, que yo sólo estaba interesado en otras cosas… que yo…

-Basta, basta.- Con un movimiento rápido apartó sus manos, pues había empezado a frotar fuertemente sus ojos en un intento de limpiar las lágrimas.- Tsukki no pensará eso.

Había sujetado el rostro del castaño entre ambas manos y le hablaba de frente.

-Él no pensará eso de ti, Yamaguchi.

El susodicho amenazaba con volver a tener un ataque de pánico, con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas abrió la boca cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos.

-¿Tsukishima? -Suga fue el primero en notarlo.

Al escucharlo la expresión de Yamaguchi cambió a una de completo terror. Pero el rubio los veía con una ligera molestia.

-Vámonos Yamaguchi.- Dijo en voz baja pero firme.

-¿Q-Qué?

Sin decir nada más le tomó del brazo y le jaló hacia si, pero antes de seguirle se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sugawara, mirándole lo más fríamente posible.

-Aunque seas nuestro senpai Suga, protegeré a Yamaguchi de cualquiera que pueda lastimarlo.

El peliplatino lo miró sorprendido, jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar a Tsukishima decir algo así.

-No te preocupes. - Dijo sonriendo, mientras Yamaguchi los miraba desde detrás del rubio con miedo.- Pero creo que deberías decirle de tus propios sentimientos.- murmuró aunque Tsukishima no alcanzó a escucharlo.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **WAAA todavía no me decido por dejar el siguente cap como lo escribí o cambiarle cosas xD siento que todo es tan cliché, sufro muchoooooo**


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Tsukki? -Preguntó algo temeroso al chico que caminaba delante de él.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que dijo al detenerse a mitad del camino.- Probablemente interrumpí algo importante…

-¿Qué?

-Te estabas confesando ¿no?

-¿Qué? -repitió aún más sorprendido.

-No soportaba ver cómo te hacía llorar… aunque sea la persona que te gusta… detesto que llores…- Hablaba tan bajo que parecía que no quería ser escuchado ni por Yamaguchi.

-Tsukki.- Sonrió con tristeza.

El rubio se acercó a él y limpió unas lágrimas rebeldes que escurrían por sus ojos.

-Eres mi único amigo.- Sonrió abrazándole fuertemente.- No me gusta verte así.

Al escuchar esto no pudo más que entregarse al llanto, pasó los brazos por la espalda del más alto y lo estrechó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la persona que quería, pero callando los sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

-Gracias Tsukki.- Dijo hipando.

Quería decirle que no quería perderlo nunca, que quería ser su amigo para siempre, y para ello debía matar sus sentimientos.

Sintió su corazón encogerse mientras le abrazaba, se sentía insignificante, deshecho, pero a la vez, de alguna forma, amado y protegido.

-Lo siento.- suspiró a su oído.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó intentando apartarse, pero Yamaguchi no se lo permitió.

-Por causarte estos problemas…

-Ni lo digas.- Sonrió acariciando su cabello.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Ni siquiera siento que ya haya pasado casi un mes desde la última actualización .-. el trabajo ha estado mortal, sumado al hecho de que mi lap estaba rota y que ha sido una pesadilla arreglarla ;A;**


	18. Chapter 18

Esa noche se había quedado a dormir en casa de Tadashi. Después de todo el drama de la tarde, necesitaba estar con su amigo, hacerle saber que estaría con él hasta en los momentos más difíciles… El rubio no podía ni imaginar que la causa del sufrimiento de Tadashi se encontraba precisamente en esa misma habitación.

Habían cenado con la señora Yamaguchi quien notó a su hijo decaído, pero observaba con especial atención las caricias discretas que el rubio dejaba en la mano del chico para animarlo.

Después de un baño de agua tibia ambos chicos fueron a la habitación del pecoso, donde vieron una película acurrucados hasta que el menor cayó dormido.

Ahí donde estaban, el rubio aprovechó para observarlo, tenía los ojos algo hinchados por todo lo que había llorado durante el día, y le dolía, le dolía verlo sufrir así… Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para hacer que dejara de sufrir por alguien más, si tan sólo le escogiera a él…

Acomodó unas cuantas hebras castañas detrás de su oreja y con cuidado besó su mejilla.

En ese momento, la primera vez que ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que quizá sentía más que amistad por su amigo.

Rápidamente se apartó, no podía… ¿qué pensaría Yamaguchi? Que su mejor amigo sea gay no significaba que querría estar con él, no podía ni quería acorralarlo de esa manera.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para dormir. Inmediatamente después sintió los brazos de su amigo abrazarle, buscando calor. Sonrió y le dejo asirse a él como siempre hacía… Sólo que ahora se sentía diferente por alguna razón.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Si nada cambia, la siguiente actualización será el final… pero no me crean, nunca sigo mis propios planes ._.**


	19. Chapter 19

-0-

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que todo el universo parecía ser un caos, parecía que después de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tsukishima, su mejor amigo, todo le salía mal. Intentó mentirle a Tsukki, decirle que la persona de la que estaba enamorado no le correspondía, pero cuando vio que el rubio se tomaba en serio lo que él decía, decidió dejar de mentir y sólo ignorar el tema, alegando que sus presuntos sentimientos por el senpai estaban desapareciendo, sin embargo la mirada triste de Yamaguchi no desaparecía, y cada vez que Tsukishima intentaba remediarlo de alguna manera, sólo lo empeoraba.

Ese día la práctica no se había sentido especialmente triste, pero tampoco habían esos destellos de felicidad y energía como sucedía regularmente.

-¡AH! ¡Detesto verlos así! -Gritó Sugawara mientras observaba a ambos chicos cambiarse de ropa sin siquiera mirarse.

-Tsukishima, tienes que hablar con Yamaguchi.- Le dijo severamente cuando vio que el pecoso se adelantaba y salía primero de la habitación.

-Hemos hablado Sugawara, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer…

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que él siente! -Por supuesto, si lo supiera ninguno de los dos estaría así.

-Lo sé.- Se dio media vuelta subiendo completamente el cierre de la chamarra y con una expresión de enfado confrontó a su superior.- Por favor, Yamaguchi está pasándola mal y cada vez que intento hablar de ello se pone peor… No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría si tú hablas con él…

-No entiendo porque pareces creer que la causa de que Yamaguchi esté así soy yo.- El peliplatino no se dejaba intimidar.- Pero sé que todo esto se resolvería si ambos tuvieran una conversación totalmente honesta…

-¿Todo bien Tsukki? -Era Yamaguchi quien entraba de nueva cuenta al ver que su amigo se estaba tardando, pero al verlo de frente a Suga y con el ambiente tan tenso sólo se quedó en el marco de la puerta, petrificado.

-Yamaguchi.- El senpai también estaba sorprendido.

-¿N-Nos vamos Tsukki?-Insistió, intentando desesperadamente alejar al uno del otro.

Sugawara suspiró ruidosamente, era ahora o nunca.

-Sé que me van a odiar por esto, pero si no lo hago…

-Suga por favor…- Yamaguchi estaba aterrado y se le notaba en el rostro.

-Yamaguchi…- Miró al pecoso y tomó aire, debía arriesgarse a ganarse su odio si con eso ambos abrían los ojos.- Yamaguchi está enamorado de ti Tsukishima…

El rubio abrió los ojos completamente.

-No es…- Empezó a decir Yamaguchi.-Eso no es cierto.

Suga lo miró preocupado ¿es que de verdad pensaba llevar esa mentira más lejos?

-La razón por la que Yamaguchi está así…

\- ¡Basta! -Gritó el pecoso.- Por favor Suga, deja de decir esas cosas…

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? -La voz de Tsukishima hiso que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-N-No.- Respondió Suga algo sorprendido.

-Entonces por favor Sugawara.- Continuó el rubio.- Deje de asumir esa clase de cosas.

-Pero…

-Yamaguchi y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, él jamás me vería de esa forma…

Algo dentro de Tsukishima hervía, aunque no podía reconocer de que se trataba, sólo sabía que se sentía expuesto, como si alguno de los dos pudiera fácilmente descubrir los sentimientos que él mismo acababa de descubrir y exponerlos, frente a su amigo.

-T-Tienes razón Tsukki.- Yamaguchi a su lado sonreía, aunque no dejaba de notársele triste.

El rubio lo miró, analizándolo.

-Tsukki es mi mejor amigo, yo no podría…

-Yamaguchi...- La expresión del peliplatino era indescriptible.

Ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer, si ellos no aceptaban lo que sentían frente al otro no podía hacer más.

-Lo siento chicos.- Se disculpó dándose media vuelta y molesto consigo mismo por intentar ayudar, pero más molesto por lo idiotas que se estaban comportando sus dos kouhais.

Ambos chicos lo vieron irse.

-Disculpa eso Tsukki.- A pesar de todo Yamaguchi lucía un poco triste.-Todo ha sido un caos últimamente... detesto que todo sea tan raro...

El rubio le dirigió su mirada.

-No tienes que disculparte.- Acarició el cabello del pecoso con cariño.- Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad y vuelvas a ser un chico feliz…

Yamaguchi bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, tomó aire y con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo respondió.

-Todo estará bien si Tsukki está conmigo.

Tsukishima sonrió de vuelta y sin importarle que el resto los viera abrazó a su amigo fuertemente.

-Cuenta con ello.

-0-

 **Tengo dos aspectos a destacar de este cap: probablemente es demasiado drama para un solo cap así que espero no me estén odiando, pero por otro lado, este drama es necesario porque muy muuuy probablemente el siguiente cap sea el final.**

 **No me odien porfavor :c**


	20. Final

-0-

\- ¡Tsukki! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me quedara contigo? Tu madre y Akiteru se irán estas vacaciones y te quedarás sólo, podía hacerte compañía.

-No creí que a tu novio le gustara eso. -gruñó en respuesta.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Tú eres mi amigo y eso me importa más.

-Que no te escuche decirlo o me odiará aún más.

-Cómo si eso te molestara. -Reviró los ojos y Tsukishima sonrió en respuesta-. Además, ya no estamos juntos…

El rubio volvió su atención al chico.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Has estado ocupado con las cosas de la universidad…

\- ¿Y tú?

-Por eso terminé con él…

Tsukishima lo miró escéptico hasta que hizo sentir incomodo al pecoso.

-Está bien. -gruñó-. Discutimos…

-Oh, que extraño... -dijo con sarcasmo-. ¿Por qué esta vez?

Yamaguchi emitió un sonido de auténtica molestia.

-Le dije que iría a la universidad de Osaka y se molestó porque cree que tomé esa decisión sin pensar en él…

-Oh… ¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Pensaste en él? -inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

-No en realidad… -gruñó más fuerte-. Pero ese no es el punto.

-Está bien, discutieron porque él te reclamó que no pensaste en él cuando decidiste la universidad a la que irías, lo cual es cierto.

-Pero esa no fue la razón por la que terminamos. Él me dijo… me dijo que ni siquiera debería intentarlo porque no permitirían que un chico gay se graduara en medicina, y que menos aún me permitirían especializarme en pediatría…

Mientras hablaba su voz temblaba con coraje reprimido, mientras la expresión de Tsukishima cambiaba de su usual fastidio a una que podría delatarlo como asesino serial.

-Es un idiota. dijo Tsukki finalmente; necesitaba mostrarse sereno para apoyar a su amigo y un ataque de rabia no le ayudaría a hacerlo sentir mejor, así que se calmó tanto como pudo y dándole una palmadita en el hombro le obligó a voltear hacia él para atraparlo en un abrazo-. No dejes que un estúpido acomplejado te diga qué puedes hacer o no.

-Tsukki…- murmuró contra el hombro de su amigo.

-Siempre me ha parecido un idiota que no te merece…

Y sí, lo era. Recordaba un par de ocasiones donde el tipo había tenido un ataque de celos y le gritó frente al gimnasio que cuál de los chicos era con quien le engañaba. Yamaguchi salió avergonzado a callarlo, y cuando Tsukki salió detrás con intenciones de golpearlo hasta hacerlo callar, Kageyama y Hinata se lo impidieron; una pelea entre ellos dos no iba a mejorar la situación para Yamaguchi.

-Nunca te agradó… -Rio a medias dejándose abrazar por su amigo.

-Por supuesto que no, te hace llorar más veces de las que te hace sonreír.

La segunda vez que les vio pelear por algo realmente absurdo y Yamaguchi entró llorando al gimnasio, intentando sin éxito que nadie le viera, Tsukishima simplemente salió sin decir nada directo a darle un puñetazo en el rostro al tipejo, quien molesto le gritó que dejara de ser hipócrita y aceptara que estaba enamorado de Yamaguchi -claro, en palabras no tan amables-.

-No todo era tan malo. -Sonrió también.

-No quiero saber. -Se apartó poniendo cara de desagrado.

\- ¡No lo dije por eso! -Rio fuertemente intentando abrazar de nuevo a su amigo-. Él parecía comprenderme… al inicio.

Tsukki dejó que Yamaguchi se abrazara a él y suspiró.

-Pero nadie me ha comprendido como tú lo haces-. Se encogió, intentando no llorar.

Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de ese par de años que pasaron desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, no había podido deshacerse de ellos.

\- ¿Porqué Tsukki? -Se apartó limpiando sus propias lágrimas-. ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú mi novio?

Tsukishima le miró sorprendido. La señora Yamaguchi repetía aquello una y otra vez, y su amigo avergonzado le decía que no insistiera, pero jamás había escuchado que él dijera algo parecido.

-E-Es decir… -continuó nervioso-. ¿No sería genial? Por supuesto que yo sé que no te gustan los chicos…

Yamaguchi miraba al suelo nervioso, su ser entero le había traicionado.

-Tienes razón, no me gustan los chicos… -reafirmó Tsukishima. - Y tampoco las chicas…- añadió a media voz.

El pecoso levantó la cabeza, ciertamente, Tsukki jamás había expresado atracción hacia alguien más.

-Aun así… tú...

\- ¿T-Tsukki?

El mayor empezó a jugar con sus manos, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

-Quiero decir… No sé por qué…

No encontraba palabras para continuar, y en cada intento sentía que se hundía más y más. Temía llegar más lejos, pero ahora que Yamaguchi había abierto esa puerta, que había puesto esa posibilidad sobre la mesa, sentía que no debía desaprovecharla para al fin hacerle saber lo que sentía.

Estaban uno frente al otro, sin decir nada y viendo al suelo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Yamaguchi yo… -Se aventuró a decir-. Déjame hacerte feliz…

El pecoso levantó el rostro sólo para encontrarse con esos orbes dorados que le miraban con intensidad. Intentó abrir la boca, pero nada salía de ella. Sólo podía observar las mejillas completamente rojas de su amigo.

-No busques a nadie más… -murmuró lleno de vergüenza-. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz…

Yamaguchi no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sé que… -Apretó los puños, temía tanto haber arruinado todo con Yamaguchi-. Sé que te estoy poniendo en una situación difícil… no quiero presionarte a que me aceptes sólo porque soy tu mejor amigo…

-Tsukki… Tú de verdad… ¿Piensas eso?

-Lo siento mucho Yamaguchi. - Cerró los ojos con fuerza, definitivamente lo había arruinado todo.

Ninguno de los dos cedía ni un milímetro, indecisos de lo que deberían hacer. Yamaguchi permanecía casi en estado de shock, Tsukki jamás le jugaría una broma así… ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de él? ¿Por qué de repente?

-Lo siento Yamaguchi. - repitió Tsukishima, rindiéndose.- Sólo quería pensar que quizá había una posibilidad.

\- ¿Es una broma Tsukki? -Al fin dijo Yamaguchi, todavía incrédulo-. ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

-Nunca… -empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver como el chico frente a él lloraba de la nada y sin control-. ¿Ya-Yamaguchi?

\- ¿Desde cuándo piensas así? -preguntó intentando, sin éxito, limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Desde… desde que me contaste lo de Suga y vi como sufrías por eso. Odiaba tanto verte sufrir por alguien más y me di cuenta de que… quería hacerte feliz más que a nadie…

El pecoso levantó la mirada, aún más sorprendido.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Tú realmente… sientes algo por mí? -preguntó algo nervioso y al ver a Tsukishima asentir sintió algo revolverse dentro de sí mismo. Sin contenerse se lanzó sobre el más alto, sujetando el cuello de su camisa, haciéndole mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Y tenías que esperar dos años para decírmelo? ¿Cuántas veces tenían que romperme el corazón para que te decidieras a decirme?

Tsukishima bajó la mirada.

-No quería sacar ventaja de la situación. -murmuró-. Cuando al fin dejaste ir lo de Suga, fue porque empezaste a andar con tu novio… y cada vez que te hacía llorar pensaba en decírtelo, pero después regresabas con él y… y a pesar de todo parecías feliz…

-Él…. -Tsukki tenía razón, pero no conocía toda la historia-. Empecé a andar con él porque parecía entender mis sentimientos… él también estaba enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía, por eso vino a mi…

\- ¿Qué? -Nunca había escuchado eso.

-Y creí… creía que dos personas incompletas podrían hacer algo lindo juntas… Lo intentamos tanto que a veces parecía que había funcionado, pero al final sólo éramos dos personas lastimándonos el uno al otro…

El pecoso suspiró fuertemente.

-Sólo éramos dos personas que intentábamos olvidar a alguien… Pero no funcionó.

-Entonces Suga…

\- ¡Nunca sentí nada por Suga! -Le interrumpió, harto de mentir-. La persona de la que estaba enamorado eras tú. En ese entonces lo descubrí y… odiaba esos sentimientos porque tú eres mi mejor amigo, porque no quería traicionarte así, porque…

Se quedó sin aire, sólo hipando mientras lloraba. Tsukishima no dijo nada, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en Yamaguchi, después de un par se segundos sólo se acercó y le abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¿Estabas enamorado de mi? -repitió mientras mantenía atrapado a su amigo en sus brazos.

-Tsukki…

-Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi... -La voz de Tsukishima no tenía expresión alguna-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! Todos creían que yo quería estar contigo y tú parecías molesto por ello, no parabas de decirles que no porque yo sea gay me tenía que me enamorar de ti...

-Es por que... ¡No era por eso que me molestaba! Detestaba que todos asumieran cosas de ti y quería protegerte de eso...

-Lo sé... Por eso... por eso me sentí peor... te estaba traicionando de la peor manera...

\- ¿Tan malo habría sido?

\- ¿Tsukki?

\- ¿Tan malo habría sido que nosotros estuviéramos juntos? -No sabía si se lo preguntaba a sí mismo o a su amigo.

Yamaguchi no dijo nada, sólo se echó a llorar y se abrazó fuertemente al más alto.

-Lo siento Tsukki, lo siento mucho...

-No, Guchi, está bien. -Acarició los cabellos castaños de su nuca con suavidad-. Los dos teníamos miedo...

Ahí estaban ambos, en la terraza de la escuela que en esos momentos ya debería estar vacía, abrazados el uno al otro y por fin siendo sinceros con sus sentimientos.

-Entonces... -dijo Tsukishima apartando la mirada y con las orejas rojas-. ¿Ya no estás enamorado de mí o…?

El pecoso sonrió y se limpió los ojos llorosos.

-Todavía lo estoy...- respondió Yamaguchi con dificultad-. Por eso decidí irme a otra universidad... porque quería alejarme...

-Espera… ¿Decidiste alejarte de mí en vez de ser sincero con tus sentimientos?

-Por eso... ¡por eso te dije que lo siento mucho! Yo ya no sabía que más hacer, tú y yo no íbamos a estar juntos de la manera que yo quería, sentía que terminaría muriendo por todo esto que tengo dentro desde hace años... Ya no sabía de qué otra forma alejarme de todo.

Yamaguchi hablaba atropelladamente hasta que se fue quedando sin aire, sin escuchar los constantes "Yamaguchi" que decía Tsukishima.

El rubio se hartó y finalmente, para callarlo, hizo lo que jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacer. Sujetando fuertemente las manos se inclinó sobre el menor y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

Y el mundo pareció detenerse. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser un par de segundos o toda una hora. Pero ahora ambos se besaban como si fueran un par de amantes que no se hubiesen visto en un largo tiempo.

-Entonces... -dijo finalmente Tsukishima cuando se separaron-. ¿Vas a irte tan lejos sólo para no estar cerca de mí?

Ambos se miraban a fijamente con un sonrojo evidente y un brillo que delataba las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Pensé que esto no iría a ningún lado. - respondió el pecoso. - Pensaba que alejarme de ti era lo mejor... Yo... Tsukki...

Parecía como que ambos tenían miedo a lo que vendría.

-Y ahora tú te irás a la universidad de Tokio... y yo...

-Como si pudiera irme ahora... -Volvió a abrazarle-. Acéptame y jamás me alejaré de ti...

Yamaguchi no sabía que hacer o decir, sentía la cara roja y su cabeza como su fuera a explotar.

-Habrá que pedirle disculpas a Suga...

\- ¿Entonces...? -preguntó Tsukki impaciente.

-Y a todos...

-Menos al idiota de tu ex-novio...

Yamaguchi rio.

-Eres un bobo...

Tsukishima sonrió mientras escuchaba la suave risa del pecoso ¡cómo la había extrañado! Desde

que esa pesadilla empezó no recordaba haberle escuchado reír tan sinceramente.

Pensar que parte de todo era su culpa, que toda esa pesadilla empezó por ser un cobarde y no aceptar sus sentimientos frente a su amigo cuando debía hacerlo, por quedarse callado cuando todo lo que quería era gritarle al mundo que amaba a Yamaguchi, por no hacer nada cuando el idiota con el que su amigo salía le hacía llorar.

-Todo está bien Tsukki. - Yamaguchi tomó sus manos entre las suyas. - Ahora está todo bien ¿verdad?

No podría explicar con palabras lo hermosas que eran las pecas en el rostro de su amigo, y ese hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha cuando sonreía ampliamente. De la nada sintió un impulso e inclinándose sobre él beso su frente con ternura.

-Te amo Tadashi. - dijo contra su frente. - Quiero hacerte feliz...

-Ya lo hiciste Tsukki. - Pasó los brazos por la cintura del más alto y lo atrajo aún más hacia sí.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Pues esto es el final! Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, quienes comentaron, favearon, etc. Les agradezco de todo corazón!

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo! Nos leemos en el siguiente fic!


	21. Extra

Extra

\- ¡Kei! ¡Vamos a perder el vuelo!

-Eres el único que se emociona por ir a ver a un montón de idiotas...

-Ellos tienen más razones para llamarte idiota y no lo han hecho-. Se detuvo para acomodar el cuello de la camisa del rubio antes de salir del departamento.

-Sólo el idiota de Kageyama...

-No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. -Sonrió dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Y el idiota de Hinata... -dijo sintiendo como Yamaguchi repartía pequeños besos por toda su mejilla izquierda.

-Te metiste con él, no podías esperar otra cosa...

-Y Suga...

-Bueno, esa la merecíamos ¿no crees?

El rubio gruñó.

-Vámonos. -Rio el castaño.

Pero el rubio fue más rápido y antes de que el otro se apartara, le aprisionó entre sus brazos y le robó un beso.

-Feliz aniversario Tadashi. - dijo contra sus labios.

-No pensé que lo recordarías...

-Oh ¿crees que no estaba molesto porque decidiste viajar de regreso a Miyagi el día de nuestro aniversario?

-No es mi culpa que los chicos hicieran la reunión en estas fechas.

-Y como creíste que no lo recordaría, decidiste viajar hoy...

-El año pasado lo olvidaste... -Hizo un puchero.

-Y tú no me dejaste olvidar que lo olvidé. Juré que no volvería a pasar...

Ambos se miraban retadoramente hasta que sonrieron.

-Vámonos Tsukki. -Le dio un besó rápido y corrió a tomar su maleta.

Mientras el mayor ponía seguro a la puerta detrás de ellos, Yamaguchi observó el pasillo fuera del departamento que compartían desde hacía un tiempo y sonrió.

-Gracias por venir a Osaka conmigo, Tsukki.

El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que jamás me alejaría de ti...-Tomó la mano del menor y entrelazó sus dedos, pero antes de caminar a su lado depositó un beso en ella-. Vamos.

Tadashi sonrió y caminaron juntos por ese largo pasillo.

Probablemente jamás había sido tan feliz como esos últimos años al lado de Tsukki. Y estaba seguro de que el rubio sentía lo mismo.

\- ¡Olvidé comprar el regalo de Suga! -gritó el pecoso antes de bajar por las escaleras.

\- Creo que ya debe haber olvidado eso Guchi... En algún momento debe perdonarnos todo...

\- Uhm... -murmuró indeciso. - Está bien…

Siguieron su camino hacia el taxi, que ya llevaba algunos minutos esperando.

\- Bueno, no puede ser peor que la vez que nos presentamos como pareja ¿no crees, Tsukki? -dijo cuando cerró la puerta del vehículo y se preparaban para irse.

\- Cada vez que regresamos a Miyagi es peor que la anterior Tadashi…

\- No creo que esa actitud… -empezó a decir.

-Aunque sin duda sería mucho peor si no regresáramos juntos.

El rubio sonrió, pensando en lo afortunado que era al volver a su ciudad de la mano del pecoso.

\- Eso fue muy cursi Tsukki.- Sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla del mayor.- Te amo ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé. -Fue su única respuesta con una sonrisa altanera.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Los extras son esas ganitas que me quedan de hacer algo más cursi y divertido xD espero lo disfruten igual que yo!


	22. Extra 2

Extra

-0-

-0-

-0-

-¡Oh… son mis idiotas favoritos! -se escuchó desde el fondo del salón la siempre dulce voz del peliplatino.

Yamaguchi tembló ligeramente y se acercó a saludarlo, dejando a Tsukishima desprotegido y sin más opción que saludar al resto de los senpais.

Después de un intercambio de palabras ambos se acercaron nuevamente al grupo y sin decir nada más, Sugawara asestó un golpe que podría parecer algo violento a la cabeza del rubio.

-Eso fue por olvidar mi regalo. -gruñó molesto.

Luego sonrió y le dio otro golpe, ahora en el estómago.

-Y eso por los dolores de cabeza que me causaron en mi último año en Karasuno.

-¿Cuándo nos dejarás olvidarlo Suga? -chilló Yamaguchi sobándose la cabeza, dónde también le había golpeado, un par de minutos antes.

-Algún día, quizá. -Sonrió-. Si llegan a casarse ese será mi regalo de bodas…

Ambos chicos le miraron, apenados.

-Claro, sólo en el caso de que me elijan como padrino…

Yamaguchi iba a abrir la boca, pero la mirada asesina de Suga le detuvo.

-¡Es lo menos que merezco!

El pecoso asintió violentamente, aunque no estaba seguro si le estaba dando la razón por compromiso o por convicción. Nervioso y temblando sintió unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos.

Tsukki le había tomado de la mano, pero no lo miraba, con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas evitaba cruzar la mirada con su novio.

-Quizá, algún día... -murmuró como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

Por supuesto, todo el equipo presente en la reunión había escuchado y medio segundo después explotaron en alegría.

-¡Tsukki! -gritó el moreno y saltó para besarle.

-Todo parece en orden. -dijo con orgullo Daichi, parándose junto a Suga y observando tan adorable escena.

-¡Cómo me gustaría que todos fueran tan valientes como ellos dos! -fingió estar conmovido.

-Tienes razón, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. -sonrió inocentemente el excapitán.

De la nada sintió un codazo en las costillas y la mirada fulminante del peliplatino.

- _Un lugar mucho mejor._ -repitió con ironía viendo al más alto con desaprobación.

Después de un segundo después se fue para seguir molestando a sus kouhais dejando a Daichi un poco confundido.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Gracias nuevamente!

Este extra está enteramente dedicado a Laet Lyre, quien ha hecho de Beta Reader en casi todos mis fics -a veces a propósito, a veces sin deberla ni temerla- ;A; sé que ella ama a Suga y a Daichi -not sure if es su pareja favorita XD al menos no sé si más que IwaOi- y me puso a modo de broma que faltaba la escena del reclamo de Suga, así que le tomé la palabra! Gracias Laet *corazones*


End file.
